


Project: SMXJYP

by letsmakeitforever



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmakeitforever/pseuds/letsmakeitforever
Summary: just crack from rpit's worse than it sounds





	Project: SMXJYP

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate me oof  
> I did this because a friend asked

*key created Project SMXJYP*  
*key has added jinki, minhoe, taetae, $uho, yeollie, baekkie, xingxing, oohsehun, kai, chenosaur, knifeyeollie, minnie, soojungie, yourqueentaeyeon, eviloverlord, evilestoverlord, leeteukie, silost, yesungie, euhyukie, Donghae , amberrr, luny, vic, sunny, yoona, yurionice, hyoyeon, wookie, tytrack, lele, jaehyun, lucas, jeknow, jaemini, winwin the pooh, watermelon boy, so johnny, marker, ten out of ten, jisang, moon boy, HEYchan, rakun to the chat*  
key: we are here to-  
*taetae has changed jinki’s name to chinkey*  
baekkie: HOW DIDYOY MANAGE TO INTERRUPT KEY  
taetae: talent ;)  
key; can we get back to the topic  
$uho: go ahead, and someone please change my name  
*oosehun changed $uho’s name to junmoney*  
junmoney: I hate you  
oosehun: sure, your lips say that but your eyes say opposite  
junmoney: I’m not even talking though??  
oosehun: so?  
junmoney: whatever  
key: CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO T HE TOPIC????  
taetae: yes get back to the topic before key becomes the new mount Vesuvius  
key: I hate you taemin and this gc is to get lee soo man and park jinyoung together  
oohsehun: what  
key: I said we’re going to get lee soo man and park jinyoung together  
oohsehun: yes I got that but why  
key: cuz our ceo is lonely and spends too much time obsessing about jyp when he thinks no one notices  
yurionice: key this is a horrible idea  
yeollie: okay who abducted key and left us with this fake  
key: are you saying I’m fake??  
chinkey: are you calling my boyfriend fake  
yeollie: ……never mind sorry hyungs  
chinkey: that’s better  
key: so does anyone not want to help if so I can remove you now  
yurionice: since all the snsd members aren’t here I just say yes for all of them  
yeollie: ofc I want to stay  
evilestoverlord: duh this is going to be a disaster so I’m staying  
junmoney: why not  
baekkie: I was bored anyway  
eviloverlord: sounds like chaos let’s do it!  
soojungie: on behalf of the fx members I’ll say yes  
letteukie: there have been worse plans, I’ll stay to clean up the mess  
chinkey: I’ll stay for you  
key: awwwww thank you  
lucas: on behalf of the hundreds of nct members yes  
taetae: ofc we shinee members are staying who can pass up a chance to laugh at key  
wendy: I’ll stay  
key: I FORGOT THE RV MEMBERS  
key: so how is wendy here?????  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*taetae has added yeriiii, baejoo, JOYful, gigi to the chat*  
chenosaur: so key whats the great plan to make our ceo fall in love with the ceo of an enemy company  
key: ……I didn’t get that far  
junmoney: so what do we tell our ceo? hello key thought you and jyp would be a good match go ask jyp to date you?? I think not  
key: hey I’m not like that its got to be subtle  
taetae: subtle? like sign them up on match subtle and make lsm ‘meet’ jyp and agree to a date and somehow get jyp there  
key: that’s not even subtle  
junmoney: but taemin has a good point, we need members of jyp here in order to get jyp to be in as well  
key: sure lets add all of the jyp idols and be like lets get your ceo and our ceo together! they’re going to send us to an insane ward  
chenosaur: no just you  
minnie: stop the savagery for a sec dae lets add say jackson to the chat that might work  
chenosaur: fine I stop but just for you  
key: O.O another couple?  
chenosaur: shut up key  
*minnie has added wangjiaer to the chat*  
wangjiaer: yo wassup?  
key: we’re trying to get our ceo and your ceo together will you help us  
wangjiaer: …..why not it’ll be funny  
donghae: I was afraid he’d say that  
chenosaur: what you’re a mind reader now  
donghae : someone turn chen’s sarcastic mode off this is bullying  
eunhyuk: aww poor Donghae :((  
key: another couple???  
taetae: is this all key can do now  
chinkey: shut up about my boyfriend  
wendy: and through all of this no plan has been made  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
jeknow: LUCAS STOP MESSING WITH MY STUFF OR ILL BURN YOUR STUFF  
jeknow: wrong gc what’s this anyway  
taetae: this is keys master plan to get lee soo man together with jyp  
jeknow: ok…..  
yeollie: I haven’t seen kyungsoo here :)  
knifeyeollie: I’m here chanyeol and I will get you for putting my stuff on the top shelf  
yeollie: *gasp* I’m scared  
knifeyeollie: you will be ;)  
yeollie: baekhyun helopeignisjisg euigedsgi  
baekkie: RIP Park Chanyeol  
minnie: loving son, brother, bandmate, and father  
chenosaur: father of toben  
junmoney: he will be missed  
knifeyeollie: no he wont  
soojungie: why did the exo members take over the gc  
taetae: and what happened to lucass stuff  
jeknow: gone I burned it ;)  
leetuekie: why are the babies learning how to be destructive  
key: hello?? getting sm and jyp together remember?  
taetae: no I don’t refresh me on how we’re going to do this  
key: I hate you  
xingxing: stop spreading negativity :((  
wangjiaer: wow is this how a conversation with all of you would go  
wendy: this is a disaster I like it :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
key: I have a plan!  
taetae: you mean to get out of bed  
key: no shut up tae I have great news  
key: were going to blackmail soo man into meeting with jyp  
junmoney: what  
oohsehun: great what blackmail  
evilestoverlord: blackmail? you called??  
key: yes heechul what do you have on our beloved ceo  
*evilestoverlord changed eviloverlords name to stupidmaknae*  
evilestoverlord: that’s better what was that key? I was busy  
key: do you have anything on our ceo  
evilestoverlord: yes, he’s gay and he wears hello kitty pjs  
junmoney: how  
stupidmaknae: you would know his pjs wouldn’t you  
evilestoverlord: course I would I hear and know everything  
key: great now jackson I need you to blackmail jyp  
wangjiaer: with what  
evilestoverlord: he loves twice and he spent that day off he had when he was ‘sick’ looking at himself in a mirror  
wangjiaer: LMAO what really oh this is great  
key: yeah great now send the emailssss  
wangjiaer: kk don’t blow your top  
wendy: another great chapter in keys matchmaking has commenced  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
key: how is everything? is the date set  
wangjiaer: NO BECAUSE U DIDN’T GIVE US ONE  
key: oops it’s supposed to be august 10  
wangjiaer: what year  
key: this year  
wangjiaer: k the emails been sent from an anon account  
key: good how about you heechul  
evilestoverlord: done *cackles evilly*  
wendy: *crosses fingers*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
baejoo: I’m leaving this is boring  
*baejoo has left the chat*  
yeriiii: noooooooo unnieeeeeeeeeeee  
chenosaur: am I witnessing a couple breaking up  
minnie: I can’t believe that’s what you say  
minnie: also where is yeol  
chenosaur: buried six feet under remember  
minnie: *sigh*  
wendy: was this it how boring  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
key: it’s august 10!! its time for the meet up lets go  
lucas: where  
key: to yongdusan park  
lucas: ok  
wendy: youre paying key  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
key: they met and now for the next email  
key: they have to keep in touch and meet up at least once or all their dirty secrets will be revealed  
evilestoverlord: sent :))  
wangjiaer: ok sending  
wendy: you mean this is going to take longer??? *huffs*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
key: they finally admitted each others company wasn’t that bad oh happy day  
knifeyeollie: key youre next on my knifing list  
taetae: can I help  
key: why  
knifeyeollie: sure taemin because you woke us up at 3 just to give us the irrelevant piece of gossip  
key: its not irrelevant  
knifeyeollie: yes it is and I’m at your dorm :))  
key: so eopgsekgse  
taetae: rip key  
taetae: boring but not forgotten  
knifeyeollie: we will miss your voice but not your matchmaking  
wendy: what a cruel world  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
chinkey: soooooo jyp asked soo man out!!  
yeollie: woah it worked??  
baekkie: yeol!! youre alive!! I missed youuu  
chenosaur: YAY!!!!!!!  
baekkie: the beagle line is complete  
kai: do I have to give up your dog I missed you tho  
key: how come I don’t get this appreciation  
kai: you don’t have a dog  
rakun: who changed my name  
jeknow: nobody kun is your given name are you complaining about your parents  
rakun: jeno sometimes I really hate you  
yuta: aww poor baby I’ll change it  
*taetae has removed yuta from the chat*  
rakun: taemin sunbaenim why??  
taetae: because I made your username and it must stay  
rakun: this is abuse  
wendy: there’s a really great thing known as the police kun  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
key: this is more of a roast gc that get sm and jyp together so you’ll be happy to know that they are together and have been for a while despite the amount of times they say they hate each other  
taetae: AND YOU DIDN’T TELL YOUR BANDMATES!!!!!!!!  
yeollie: great now lets celebrate  
junmoney: NO alcohol especially with underage people  
baekkie: Im offended you think that lowly of us  
chenosaur: we would never give kids alcohol  
yeollie: remember last time?  
chenosaur: yeah we learned  
baekkie: and that time wasn’t even intentional  
yeollie: it could’ve been worse  
baekkie: yeah sehun could have outed us gay members  
chenosaur: fortunately for you baekhyun is a martial artist and therefore able to restrain people  
junmoney: you give me a headache go have fun but don’t let underage members touch the alcohol if you have it and I hope you don’t


End file.
